La Elegida
by o0Neleb0o
Summary: una chica nueva llega a hogwarts por alguna extraña razon de su pasado para cursar 4º curso adivinan con kien?


WWW.o0neleb0o.es Capitulo 1

El encuentro Un 1 de septiembre en el anden 9/3 cuartos. Había un chico de cabello azabache y ojos Verde esmeralda

Estaba esperando a que saliera el tren escarlata que descansaba en la vía. Miro a ambos lados y oyó a

Alguien llamándolo

Harry ¡-decía ron k venia con todos los weasley detrás de el-cómo es k estas aquí?-

Pues k me a traído Hermione mira esta allí con sus padres- Harry señala a donde estaba Hermione y ron se queda embobado al mirarla y Harry al percatarse le da un codazo y este da un respingo.

Hermione-dijo Harry-vamos a entrar k ya casi es la hora.

Ya vooooooy-dijo Hermione corriendo hacia ellos- hola ron ¡

Hola-dijo ron con una sonrisa- entramos?

Si vamos-dijo Harry-adiós señores granger gracias por traerme

De nada Harry-dijo el señor granger.

Los tres entraron al tren y fueron a buscar un compartimiento vació hasta k llegaron al ultimo y lo abrieron pero…

Hola-dijo una chica muy guapa de tez morena con ojos miel y el pelo azabache y liso. Lo llevaba recogido en una cola. Llevaba un top negro, unos piratas negros y unos tenis-me podéis ayudar?

La chica estaba intentando subir el baúl pero no podía.

Claro-dijo Harry y se acerco a ayudarla

Gracias-dijo la chica

Como te llamas?-pregunto Hermione

O no me e presentado-dijo la chica-me llamo Belén-dijo con una gran sonrisa

O valla, bonito nombre yo me llamo Hermione, el Harry y el Ron-dijo Hermione

Encantada, veréis me podríais ayudar cuando llegue a hogwarts? Esk necesito ir con la profesora McGonagall para la selección, quisiera ir a Gryffindor me ha dicho mi abuela k es la mejor-dijo Belén con una alegría k no se podía contener- vosotros de cual casa sois?

Nosotros de Gryffindor –dijo Harry muy orgulloso con cara de "soy superior a todos2

Si vieras la cara k as puesto al decirlo te daría algo-dijo Belén partiéndose de risa.

Oye- dijo mosqueado Harry-pues tú no te quedas atrás.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ¡-dijo Belén mosqueada

Lo k oyes jajajajajajaj- dijo Harry riéndose.

Así eso ya lo veremos-dijo Belén-ataque cosquillas.

Jajajajajajajajajaj…para….jejejejeje…por…jejejejejeejejje…favor- dijo Harry

Noooooooo-dijo Belén divertida

Basta-dijo Hermione

Aburrida-dijo Belén

Amarga-dijo Harry

Jajajajaajajjaajaj-se rieron Harry y Belén

Yo no le veo la gracia-dijo Hermione enfadada

Anda cállate y date un morreo con ron-dijo Belén muy alegre

Ron y Hermione al instante se pusieron rojos y Harry y Belén se empezaron a reír como locos asta k se abrió la puerta del compartimiento…

Valla si es san Potter, la sangre sucia y el pobretón-dijo draco con su habitual tono de superioridad

Arrastrando las palabras- y quien es ella? es reelinda.

Pues esta tiene nombre y yo k tú no me daría tantos aires- dijo Belén

Así me gustan, con carácter-Dijo draco

Mira tío o te largas o te lanzo un maleficio malfoy-dijo Belén

Como sabes k soy un malfoy-dijo draco

1º tu arrogancia es de un malfoy y 2º-se acerca a Draco y le dice al oído-y tu padre es el mortifago k mato a mi abuelo.

Draco la miro estupefacto y se puso pálido y se marcho. Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron estupefactos al ver como pudo hacer k malfoy saliera de allí

Eres increíble-dijo Harry

Gracias-dijo Belén sonrojada. Se sentó y no dijo nada más hasta k llegaron

Bueno vamos bajando ya hemos llegado-dijo Hermione

Vale-dijeron todos al unísono.

Belén al bajar del tren se quedo impresionada al ver el castillo y Harry al verla sonrió. Se veía muy linda con los rayos de luna sobre ella, pero quitó la vista por k ron le pego un codazo y le miro con cara de "como te gusta"

Se montaron en los carros y Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a

Belén Y ron y Hermione k estaban viendo la escena no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

K pasa-dijo Belén-k les pasa?

No se-dijo Harry- Belén te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Si claro-dijo Belén.-k?

K si Quieres ir conmigo en la 1º salida de Hogsmeade?-dijo Harry

Bueno…dijo Belén

Da igual, entiendo k no quieras –dijo Harry

No, no, si quiero ir contigo-dijo Belén con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

OPA-dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez y aplaudiendo

Anda callaros ya- dijo Belén sonrojada

Jajaja se a sonrojado jajajaja-se rieron Hermione y Ron

Entonces Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos y les juntaron para k se besaran. Al separarse se pusieron rojos y se miraban simparar y luego bajaban la mirada sonrojados y sonreían.

Llegaron al castillo y llevaron a Belén con McGonagall se despidieron de ella y Belén le dedico una sonrisa a Harry y se fue. Harry se quedó mirando por donde se había ido hasta k ron y Hermione lo llevaron a rastras hasta la mesa de Gryffindor

Entro la profesora McGonagall con el sombrero seleccionador y los de 1º detrás.

Termino la selección y empezó a hablar el profesor dumbledor

Alumnos antes de dar la bienvenida quisiera k pasara la señorita Belén Miño por favor-todos se quedaron en silencio y se abrió la puerta del gran comedor. Todo el sector masculino empezó a gritarle y a silbarle.

Cuando paso por Gryffindor delante de Harry le sonrió tímidamente y el a ella también, siguió caminando hasta el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador se sentó y empezó.

Oooo valla veo inteligencia mucha inteligencia, también es calculadora, como su abuela, muy respetuosa, si, y un orgullo, y valor, mas alto k el de todo Gryffindor, si-dijo el sombrero seleccionador- no se podría ir a cualquiera de las 4 casas slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor….

Creo k……………………si………………………..Gryffindor ¡

La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos y el k mas aplaudía era Harry

Belén se sentó al lado de el y el le dio un beso en la mejilla, Belén tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bueno, en dos palabras. A comer ¡-dijo dumbledor

Obedecemos ¡-dijeron ron, fred y george (los hermanos gemelos de Ron) a la vez

De donde vienes, Belén?-dijo george

Vengo de beauxbatons, pero soy de España-dijo Belén aparentemente orgullosa por ese hecho

De España ¡?¡?-dijeron todos a la vez, menos Hermione

K pasa?-dijo Belén desconcertada por su reacción

Donde esta eso?-pregunto Ron

K no sabéis donde está?-dijeron Hermione Y Belén a la vez

No-dijeron todos-k ciudad es?

Jajajajaajaja-se rieron Belén y Hermione

K es tan gracioso si se puede saber?-Preguntaron enfadados

Pues k no es una ciudad es un país¡¡¡¡-dijo Belén divertida

A, sí?-preguntaron

Sí y allí no se habla ingles se habla español-dijo Belén muy contenta-entiendo ¡(n/a cuando sale es k es un hechizo)

K guapos sois todos -dijo Belén en español(n/a cuando sale esa letra es k esta hablando en otro idioma)

K?-dijeron todos

E dicho k k guapos sois todos-dijo Belén divertida por sus caras

Aaaaaaaa-dijeron todos

Ejem…-se aclaro la voz dumbledor-quiero k todos den una calida

Bienvenida al los colegios de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang.

Todos aplaudieron y las puertas se abrieron y entraron por ellas Beauxbatons y Dumstrang. Belén se puso de pie al ver k entraba Beauxbatons y las chicas le saludaban. Ella le devolvió el saludo

Con una sonrisa. Cuando se sentó, dumbledor dijo:

Este año se celebrara el torneo de los tres magos pero los alumnos menores de catorce años no podrán participar.-dijo dumbledor(n/a esta historia tiene muchos cambios por eso no os extrañe cosas como estas y no penséis k esta mal echo)

ESO NO ES JUSTO ¡YO LOS CUMPLO EN NOVIEMBRE¡ NO HAY DERECHO¡- Grito Seamus

Lo siento señor Finnigan (no se como se escribe) pero no se puede cambiar-dijo dumbledor

Ey ¡chico tranquilo, k no es para tanto. Hola Neleb-dijo una morena-me puedo sentar aquí

Pues claro Kity, ya te echaba de menos-Dijo Belén con una sonrisa-

Os la presento ella es cristina una amiga mía

No habías dicho Kity?-preguntó Hermione extrañada

Si es que así es como yo la llamo-dijo Belén

Y por k te llama Neleb?-preguntó ahora Harry

Por k si escribes Belén al revés es Neleb-dijo Belén

Ahora nos presentamos-dijo Ron-yo soy Ron, ella Hermione y el Harry. Ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George.

Encantada-dijo cristina

Y donde vas a dormir?-pregunto Belén

Pues iba a dormir en la carroza pero me voy a queda contigo para k me expliques un par de cosas-dijo Cristina con cara de mala

No lo habrás traído no?-pregunto Belén asustada

Si- dijo solamente Cristina

Yo te juro k….dijo Belén pero Harry la interrumpió

K has traído k?-preguntó Harry

Pues el ordenador, el álbum de fotos y…… su diario-dijo Cristina enseñándolo

Cristina Gajete Martín dámelo ahora mismo o sufrirás las

Consecuencias- dijo Belén en un tono k daba miedo

alohomora ¡-Dijo Cristina y abrió el diario

Belén la miro con cara de pocos amigos y Cristina se lo paso a Hermione

Belén se levantó y se fue del gran comedor ante las miradas de todo Harry, Cristina, Ron y Hermione salieron tras ella.

La encontraron en una sala en la k había un playa inmensa con el mar en calma y olía a hierbabuena.

Allí estaba Belén tumbada en la orilla mirando la luna. Se acercaron a ella y ella les miro, se incorporo y les dijo:

Ya se lo has enseñado todo o quieres k lo lea yo- dijo Belén con la voz quebrada.

Harry al verla tan deprimida se agacho a su lado y la abrazó. Diciéndole en un susurro:

No te preocupes no a enseñado nada de tu diario, tranquila-cuando lo dijo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla k hizo k se sentara mejor. Belén dijo un pequeño "vamos", se levanto y se fueron a dormir.

Capitulo 2:

El torneo de los tres magos

Eran la 6:02 de la mañana, y en el cuarto chico, dos de ellos ya se estaba levantando.

Bueno-o-o-os días-dijo Harry en un bostezo-oye, k te pare-e-ece Belén?

Pues… es guapa-dijo Ron-pero me gusta más Hermione

Eso ya lo se-dijo Harry-no se pero creo k….

Crees k? k te gusta? Pues si, te gusta, solo ahí k ver como la miras-dijo ron-creo k tu también le gustas. Pero 1º descubre como es alo mejor no es como te la imaginas

Si tienes razón-dijo Harry-esperare

Bueno bajemos-dijo Ron

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas:

Pss…-llamó Hermione-cristina ayúdame a levantar a Belén

Mandale un chorro de agua fría y basta-dijo cristina

OK-dijo Hermione-aquamantis ¡

Aaaaaaaa-grito Belén- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER DATE POR MUERTA

K pasa?-pregunto Harry preocupado por el grito de Belén

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y apareció Hermione en pijama corriendo con Belén también en pijama detrás de ella

HARRY ¡RON ¡AYUDAAAAA¡-gritó Hermione mientras Belén hacia una maniobra y se ponía delante de ella con una rapidad sorprendente

AHORA CONOCERAS A LA AUTENTICA BELÉN ENFADADA- dijo Belén con una mirada k mataba- AQUAMANTIS ¡

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Hermione cuando el chorro de agua la mojaba entera

Harry y Ron vieron impresionados como la Belén k conocieron se convertía en una chica totalmente diferente.

Enseguida volvemos-dijo Belén cuando termino de mandarle el hechizo

A los 20 minuts. Belén ya bajaba con Cristina, Lavander y Parvati.

Donde esta Hermione?-pregunto Ron

Ahora baja esta arreglándose el pelo-dijo Belén más tranquila k cuando la vieron por la mañana-le e enseñado un hechizo para k se lo alise.

Aaaaaaaa vale-dijeron Ron y Harry

Ya estoy, bajamos?-dijo Hermione bajando la escalera- k pasa? Por k me miran? Tengo algo en la cara?

Hermione te ves linda-dijo Ron embobado mirándola

Harry y Belén se miraron con miradas cómplices al ver la cara de Ron y se aguantaban la risa

Bueno….ejem…bajamos?-pregunto Cristina-Me muero de hambre

Jejeje vale bajemos-dijo Belén-por cierto me podríais enseñar luego el castillo?

Claro-dijo Harry

Genial-dijo Belén entrando en el comedor

Señorita Miño-dijo el profesor Dumbledor

Por favor señor si no es mucha molestia llámeme Belén-dijo Belén- no me gusta k me llamen por mi apellido

Vale señorita Belén por favor me podría acompañar-dijo el profesor Dumbledor

Claro, ahora vengo guardadme sitio-dijo Belén

Vale-dijo Hermione

Belén y el profesor dumbledor se dirigieron al despacho del director donde hablarían más tranquilamente

Dulce de azúcar-dijo Dumbledor- entre señorita Belén

Si señor-dijo Belén-k pasa?

Vera señorita Belén… conoce a un chico llamado Miguel Ángel Ayala?

Si es un amigo mío por k?-dijo Belén- le a pasado algo?

No, señorita Belén tranquilícese no le pasa nada pero creemos k lady voldemort va detrás de él-dijo Dumbledor.(n/a ya se k e puesto lady Voldemort)

Y entonces?-dijo Belén-lo traerán aquí?

Si y quisiera k le mandase una carta contándole mis sospechas-dijo el profesor dumbledor-puede ir a desayunar. A y Señorita Belén por las tardes después de clase valla al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para decirle donde tomara sus clases de entrenamiento.

Si señor-dijo Belén y salio por la puerta.

Ando hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, las abrió y entró. Fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Harry.

E metido mi nombre en el cáliz-informó Harry a Belén

Genial Harry-dijo Belén

Belén, k te dijo el profesor dumbledor?-dijo Harry

Pues k esta en la sospecha de k un amigo mío esta en peligro-dijo Belén algo triste

Quien es Neleb?-pregunto cristina

Miguel Ángel, Kity-dijo Belén con una sonrisa triste

No puede ser-dijo Cristina aterrorizada-estas segura?

Si, Kity-dijo Belén- me a dicho k le mande una carta contándole k tiene k venir a hogwarts

No veas ahora todos tus amigos se van a venir a hogwarts-dijo ron

Bueno como dice el dicho cuantos más mejor-dijo Hermione

Bueno y los horario cuando los dan?-pregunto Belén

Ahora los dan-dijo Harry-bueno mira por donde los están repartiendo ya

Tomad los nuevos horarios-dijo la profesora McGonall entregando los horarios-Señorita Belén podría pasarse después de clase por mi despacho.

Si, claro profesora-dijo Belén-será un placer

Para k querrá verte?-dijo Harry

Esk me e apuntado a demasiadas clases y la profesora me dejara una cosa para no tener k dejar ninguna-dijo Belén al oído de Harry- me han dicho k tu sabes de eso como se llama? Giratiempos? Me dijo k tú y Hermione lo utilizasteis también para salvar a Sirius. Tranquilo se k el no es culpable yo no creo k de ser el mejor amigo de tus padres llegue a ser el asesino k los mató.

Se lo contare a Sirius-dijo Harry feliz de saber k Belén confiaba en Sirius y no tenía k esconderle nada por miedo a k dijera algo

Bueno dejaos de secretismos y vallamos a transformaciones antes de k nos regañen-dijo Hermione-por cierto Belén me dijo el profesor Dumbledor k te diéramos un repaso de las lecciones a ver si sabes todo o necesitas k te ayudemos.

Vale pero empecemos el fin de semana, es k tengo k hacer una cuantas cosas esta semana vale?-dijo Belén-bueno vamos

Vale-dijo Harry

Anduvieron hasta k llegaron al aula de transformaciones donde se sentaron los cuatro juntos. Detrás suya estaban Lavender, Parvati, y cristina k había decidido tomar las mismas clases k los Gryffindor

Buenos días alumnos-dijo McGonagall-hoy hablaremos de los animagos alguien podría decirme k son?

De repente algo k poca gente imaginó k le hicieran competencia y menos la nueva Belén

A ver señorita….Belén-dijo la profesora McGonagall

Un animago es un mago k decide tener una forma animal determinada aparte de la humana. puede elegir cualquier animal pero muy especifico. Por ejemplo usted es una animaga no es cierto, profesora? Un gato color marrón con rayas-dijo Belén-

Si y 20 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo la profesora McGonagall- y aparte de mi conocen a otro animago. Señorita Belén?

Pues vera yo es que soy animaga-dijo Belén

Así? Pues si no le importa podría enseñádnoslo-dijo la profesora-pongase aquí. k animal es?

Un tigre de bengala-dijo Belén acercándose donde le decía la profesora.

De repente toda la clase se calló y solo miraban a Belén k se había convertido en un precioso tigre blanco bastante grande. K en ese momento caminaba por toda la sala intentando k la acariciaran.

Cuando había pasado un rato la profesora le pidió al tigre (Belén) k se acercara, cuando se acerco le dijo k se subiera a la mesa y dijo:

Esto es una forma animaga y para mi perfecta, 50 puntos más para Gryffindor .siéntese.

Belén se transformó y se fue a su sitio donde Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraban asombrados. Cuando terminó la clase todo el mundo Hablaba de Belén y de lo impresionante k era en forma animaga.

Y como en la primera clase todo transcurrió tranquilo hasta k terminaron las clases

Chicos ahora vengo-dijo Belén-voy al despacho de McGonagall

Espera Belén te acompaño-dijo Harry

Gracias, Harry-dijo Belén. Se dirigieron al despacho pero de mientras iban charlando:

Y de momento k te parece hogwarts, Belén?-dijo Harry

Pues de momento me encanta. Tanto por el estudio como por el ambiente y aparte hay muchos chicos guapos y listos :D-dijo Belén

Si como cuales? ¬¬-dijo Harry

Como...cedrid…-dijo Belén

Ese creído es listo? Belén por favor, pareces idiota ¡-dijo Harry

Imbecil-dijo Belén-Espérame aquí-dijo y entro en el Despacho de McGonagall

Señorita Belén la esperaba siéntese-dijo la profesora McGonagall- vera ha venido el señor Potter con usted?

Si por k?-dijo Belén

Dígale k entre-dijo la profesora McGonagall

Si profesora-dijo Belén abrió la puerta y llamó a Harry-Harry dice la profesora k entres

Para k-dijo Harry

No se-dijo Belén-entra

Harry entró y se sentó

Bueno, profesora k nos quiere decir?-preguntó Harry

Verá, supongo k usted, Belén ya sabrá el tema de esta reunión-dijo la profesora McGonagall-bueno pues ustedes dos tomaran clases extras para entrenar sus habilidades

Cuando es el 1º entrenamiento?-dijo Belén

Mañana cuando terminen las clases-dijo la profesora McGonagall-podéis iros

Adiós profesora-dijo Belén. Salieron y decidieron irse a la sala común. Ninguno habló durante el trayecto de lo hablado con la profesora McGonagall. Llegaron a la sala común y fueron a buscar sus deberes para hacerlos(n/a no se los van a comer los deberes. Perdón sigo con la historia)

"por k no me habla, le habrá molestado lo k he dicho?"-pensó Belén

"por k no me habla, le habrá molestado lo k he dicho?"-pensó Harry

Belén perdóname, me e pasado, no debería haberte dicho eso, sorry-dijo Harry con cara de perro abandonado

Vale te perdono, pero no entiendo una cosa-dijo Belén

El k?-dijo Harry

Por k te importo eso? No te debería de importar tanto digo yo vamos-dijo Belén

Pos…-dijo Harry-k me cae mal nada más

Bueno ok-dijo Belén-me voy arriba ahora bajo. Subió y buscó su portátil


End file.
